


You’ll blow us all away part 1

by Siwoowrites (Shiokami)



Series: Hamilbang: A Joseon Period drama [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Child Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Kim Seokjin | Jin, Female Kim Taehyung | V, Gen, Inspired by Hamilton, Joseon Korea, Jungkook as Philip, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Namjoon as Hamilton, One-Sided Attraction, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Seokjin as Eliza, Sisters, Songfic, Taehyung as Angelica, Very Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiokami/pseuds/Siwoowrites
Summary: Jungkook is Namjoon and Seojin's pride and joy.A fic inspired by "Dear Theodosia" and "Take a Break" in my Bangtan meets Hamilton series - Hamilbang: A Joseon period drama.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Hamilbang: A Joseon Period drama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Domestic life (was never quite my style)

**Author's Note:**

> This work © under Siwoowrites. Please do not distribute, copy or translate this without explicit permission. Crossposting of this work on any other platform is not allowed even if credit has been given. I only post on Archive of Our Own under Siwoowrites(Shiokami) and on Twitter under @siwoowrites. The writing done here is my original work and any similarities it bears to any other work is a coincidence. I acknowledge that I may have taken unconscious inspiration from other BTS works, if you find that the resemblance to another work may be too similar, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> While this work portrays the BTS members as characters, it is fictional and their characterization here does not reflect, by any means, how the members actually are and how they relate to each other.

The old scholars used to say,

_Some of the most beautiful moments in life are the most painful._

Namjoon thinks he understands that but he realizes that he never truly does until he’s kneeling by his wife’s bedside. Seojin’s face is bare, strands of hair stuck to her forehead from the constant stream of sweat dripping down her face. 

The labor had been long, starting the afternoon before and going until the dawn of the next day. It felt as if he had spent a millennia hovering outside, listening to her cry out, the midwives and maids emerging with bloodied aprons and harried expressions. 

A wise man once told him, 

_You will only know the weight of fatherhood when you are standing outside the door, letting your wife fight the battle to bring your child into the world._

Everyone in the palace knew that Seojin was a great beauty. That her face, they say, was molded by the gods themselves. Namjoon has seen Seojin in finery, in gold, in sparkling jewels and he never thought she could possibly be more beautiful. But here she is, face free of any sort of cosmetics and she is the most beautiful woman Namjoon’s ever seen. 

Because in her arms is the most precious little being in the world. 

_Dear Jungkook-ah, what to say to you?_

_With your bright eyes and your precious little face_

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

Jungkook is wide gleaming eyes and soft cheeks, tiny clenched fists and little toes, wrapped in a swaddling cloth that Seojin spent days working on. He’s perfect and Namjoon takes one look at the still drying tears on Seojin’s face and feels his own start to fall down. Because this is _their son._ A physical manifestation of their love. 

He’s careful when Seojin holds her arms out to let him take Jungkook into his own. Because Namjoon isn’t exactly the most graceful of people and he knows that this is one thing he would never forgive himself for breaking. So he cradles Jungkook, small and fragile and _perfect._ And he thinks to himself as the sun begins to bring itself into the sky.

_Jungkook, you outshine the morning sun, my son._

And he promises Jungkook that he’ll be a good father. That he’ll be nothing like his own father who abandoned their family when Namjoon was just a child. He’s no longer just Minister Kim Namjoon to the King of Joseon. He’s Kim Namjoon, Kim Jungkook’s appa.

_______

The sun has only just sunk below the horizon when Namjoon returns to his own personal quarters within the palace. He’s barely made to shut the door when Seojin is walking as quickly as her skirts would allow her to. The hanbok she wears today is a lovely embroidered silk, the color of the cherry blossoms that are blooming in the palace gardens. Namjoon likens Seojin to a cherry blossom, continuing to bloom as the seasons go by.

“Darling, you’re home quite early.” Seojin notes as she helps him remove his outer robes and hands them to one of the handmaidens waiting to take it.

Namjoon takes one of her hands and presses a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

“The king wanted to retire for the evening and the ministers agreed to leave the rest of matters to be discussed for tomorrow. Which means I get to go back to my lovely wife.”

Seojin smiles, endeared and wraps her arms around his neck to steal a kiss. Her lips are as soft as the petals of the cherry blossoms that fall like soft rain to the ground, Namjoon thinks. And then she looks at him knowingly.

“Your son asked for you today.” Namjoon’s eyebrows quirks, dimples prominent on his cheeks as he pulls his wife closer.

“Did he now?” Seojin nods fervently and he resists the temptation to steal another kiss.

“He did. I was carrying him past the room where you do your writing and he pointed at it.”

“He must have been wondering if I was in there.” Namjoon chuckles.

“He probably was so I opened the door to show him that his Appa is definitely not in there even if his Eomma wishes he was.” Seojin says petulantly before stealing a second kiss.

“Well isn’t Jungkook’s Eomma glad that Appa is here now?” Namjoon says in reply, playing along. He leans down to steal a third kiss when Seojin presses a finger to his lips.

“Koo-ah’s Eomma is ecstatic that his Appa came home early and would love for him to keep doing that. Now why don’t you come with me and see your son for yourself, Kim Namjoon?”

Namjoon lets himself be led to the room his son stays in, almost trembling in anticipation as Seojin takes the squirming baby from the handmaiden and presents Jungkook to him.

“I believe this child belongs to you, my darling.” She says as he scoops the little one out of her arms. His eyes are still half open, having recently woken up from a nap and Namjoon thinks it’s the most endearing thing. Jungkook looks up at him and then at Seojin before deciding that now would be a good time to have another nap. 

Namjoon’s practically mesmerized as Jungkook’s face crumples into a little yawn, eyes fluttering before closing completely. And then he’s asleep, dozing contentedly in his appa’s arms. Seojin offers to take him but Namjoon shakes his head, taking a seat and slowly rocking the sleeping boy in his arms.

_My father wasn’t around._

_I swear that I’ll be around for you._

_I’ll do whatever it takes._

_I’ll make a million mistakes._

_I’ll make the world safe and sound for you._

And so Seojin takes a seat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. And when Jungkook stirs a little, she begins to hum in tune with how he rocks their child back and forth.

_______

“ _Appa!_ Appa y’re ‘ack! _I miss’d ‘u Appa_!” is the first thing Namjoon hears now whenever he returns back to their quarters after a long day of meetings and writing and offering counsel to the king.

And sure enough, there’s a little boy, little robes flapping, barreling towards him while being trailed by a few handmaidens, Seojin following close behind.

And even before he can put his things down, Jungkook’s colliding with his legs, wrapping little arms around them and declaring how much he missed his Appa. Then Seojin’s there too, gently tugging their son away and saying “Koo-ah, let Eomma say hello to your Appa too.” 

So he gets his wife for a moment before Jungkook’s tugging impatiently at the edge of his inner robes for attention. He’s still tiny and precious with apple cheeks and his teeth sticking out just a little, somewhat resembling the rabbits Namjoon sometimes see hopping through the forest at the edge of the palace grounds. He wouldn’t trade moments like this for the world.

“My little rabbit, have you been good to your Eomma today?” 

“Wa’ ‘ery ‘goo Appa! Koo…”

Jungkook nods eagerly, babbling about his day while Seojin fills in the blanks. Namjoon’s a bit ashamed to admit that he hasn’t spent enough time to fully understand Jungkook speak for now. The toddler is bright and enthusiastic and Namjoon finds it absolutely adorable that his words haven’t fully formed just yet. 

_I’m dedicating every day to you_

_Domestic life was never quite my style_

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

_And I thought I was so smart_

So Jungkook could speak in the endearing broken language that Namjoon loves. He could listen to it all day if he had the chance to. He’ll help Jungkook stumble over vowels and consonants until they become fully formed sentences. Namjoon never envisioned this sort of thing. Seojin sitting beside him and Jungkook on his lap reading through the scrolls and papers he got especially for his son. 

Namjoon feels even more fulfillment, a special kind of feeling he can only get from Jungkook’s face just lighting up when they find a drawing of a rabbit on one of the papers he brought home. The little boy sticks a chubby little fist out, turns to Seojin with wide wondrous eyes and says in a voice full of awe.

“‘ook, Eomma, ‘ook, ‘s Koo.” And Seojin laughs gently, placing her own hand and tracing out the rabbit.

“That’s you, Koo-ah? You’re in Appa’s picture scrolls?”

“ ‘es, ‘s Koo, ‘s Koo.” Seojin’s positively beaming at him and he feels like he doesn’t need anything else besides this.

“Okay Koo-ah. Be a good boy and say thank you to Appa for bringing this for you.” And his little rabbit practically jumps into him, small arms wrapping around his neck, saying in a voice that he never tires of hearing.

“ ‘ank ‘u Appa, Koo ‘oves ‘u.”

And he’s helpless. Kim Namjoon, the minister whose pen points the direction of the Joseon is nothing against a toddler who hasn’t even started speaking full words. So he wraps his arms around his little one and says it back.

“Appa loves you too, Jungkook-ah.”

_You will come of age in this great nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you_

_We’ll make it right for you_

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it onto you, We’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away, someday, someday_


	2. Take a break (run away with us for the summer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work © under Siwoowrites. Please do not distribute, copy or translate this without explicit permission. Crossposting of this work on any other platform is not allowed even if credit has been given. I only post on Archive of Our Own under Siwoowrites(Shiokami) and on Twitter under @siwoowrites. The writing done here is my original work and any similarities it bears to any other work is a coincidence. I acknowledge that I may have taken unconscious inspiration from other BTS works, if you find that the resemblance to another work may be too similar, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> While this work portrays the BTS members as characters, it is fictional and their characterization here does not reflect, by any means, how the members actually are and how they relate to each other.

_ My dearest sister in matrimonial right, Taehee, _

_ I believe that the sun begins to set without my knowledge just as it rises before I have a chance to relish in its absence. Needless to say, time is running and I am its poor victim. The Council looms over me and Minister Lee’s opposition grows more grating everyday. _

_ My mind is still unable to comprehend your departure from the motherland and into a land that is divided from ours by water. Fortunately, I manage to banish such thoughts up until I receive another one of your valuable correspondence which leaves me unable to rid myself of such… _

“My darling, would you listen to your wife for once and stop worrying yourself over this ink and scroll?”

Namjoon looks up at Seojin, her arms crossed over her chest. Her hanbok is a deep blue, the color of the ocean that divides their kingdom from other noble nations. She still hasn’t finished removing all the gold ornaments out of her hair and he resists the urge to get up and do it for her. As a minister of the king, there was still much to be done.

“The kingdom never rests and I’ve decided to try and match its endurance.” He says as she comes closer to kneel behind where he sits and drape her arms over his shoulders. “But my husband is not a kingdom, he is my husband and as his wife, I believe he needs to rest.”

Namjoon smiles fondly, letting himself sink into her embrace for a moment before straightening up.

“I’ll take my rest in a moment, dear.”

He knows Seojin is allowing herself to frown as she wraps her arms even tighter. She smells like fresh flowers and sweet incense, strands of hair tickling the back of his neck as she leans closer.

“Your son prepared a little something for you that he’d like you to see before we partake in our evening meal, my darling.”

“Woman, are you using our son against me now?” 

Namjoon says finally looking at his wife properly and oh, she is a vision. Seojin gives him the pretty smile that both charms him and lets him know that she is definitely plotting something.

“If using our son against you gets you to put down your pen, ink and scroll to join us for our evening meal, then yes, I am using our son against you.”

As if summoned, Jungkook is suddenly at the doorway, robes and hair askew and cheeks flushed from running, looking at them with wide eyes.

“Will Appa come and see what I was practicing?”

It’s the combined pleading of his wife and son that pries Namjoon away from his work. And so, he finds himself sitting with them for evening meals instead of requesting for the meal to be brought to his room for study. Jungkook clutching to a piece of paper and fidgeting nervously, standing in front of him and Seojin.

“He’s been practicing all day.” Seojin whispers to him as their son clears his throat and begins to speak.

_ “Golden by Kim Jungkook.”  _

His son wrote a poem, Namjoon realizes, pride blooming in his chest. 

_ “When eomma had me.”  _ Seojin beams encouragingly as Jungkook glances at her.

_ “She dreamed of golden rain.”  _

His hands tremble a little, Namjoon remembers when Jungkook’s robes used to slip past his fists. The sleeves are now only slightly large for him but it’s an indication that the boy is growing.

_ “Wherever those raindrops land, things would turn into gold.” _

Jungkook’s voice wavers less and the 9 year old continues to recite, half looking at them while glancing at the poem in his hands.

_ “Your helpless son came to you in a golden time and you taught me how to shine.” _

Came the next line and truly, Namjoon can see Jungkook growing up to be a fine scholar and poet. Seojin leans next to him, her eyes shimmering as she looks at their son and he can tell that she’s having similar visions.

_ “At first, I thought I was gold but with time, I grew to realize. _

_ I looked around and everything had turned to gold too.” _

Jungkook finally glances up at them properly and recites the last line in a way that makes Namjoon ache.

_ “I don’t want to lose these precious lights.” _

There’s a little silence before they start applauding their son. Seojin littering his face with kisses despite Jungkook’s protests. Namjoon keeps the paper with the poem written in Jungkook’s best calligraphy, inside the drawer where he stores all his other important papers.

After their evening meal, they bid Jungkook goodnight and Seojin trails Namjoon as he decides to get a few more papers done before retiring.

“You know my father’s inviting us to his estate up north for the summer season.”

“Seojin, you know I have much on my plate right now.”

She sighs and leans into him, clutching to his bicep.

“There’s a little lake in the estate that I know well. It’s in my mother’s old flower garden and it really is lovely to be there in the moonlight.”

The implication is the slightest squeeze of her fingers around his arm. Namjoon smiles, turning to face her, lifting her chin while his other hand idly plays with the ornaments woven in her hair.

“I will try my best to get away, my love.” And they’re still in the hallway as he leans down to capture her lips into his own.

_ To the brother in matrimonial right that I hold close to my heart,  _

_ Namjoon, you must get through to Minister Lee. I propose that you, without the circumstances of the Council, negotiate an agreement that may be to both of your favors. Your most gentle sister in the matrimonial rights would desire to, in the most affable manner, remind you that I offer this careful encouragement from across the sea.  _

_ I’d also like to draw my concern to your usage of a certain term in the last correspondence I received from you about 14 days ago. Referring to me as dearest gives an implication that has been consuming my wake.  _

_ Anyway, all this to say. I obtained permission to return to Joseon this summer season at my sister’s invitation. I’ll be in the company of your family at my father’s Northern estate.It is to my knowledge that your work right now is of the highest importance and occupies most of your days but I am of hopes that you may offer some time to spare…. _

“Namjoon, would you leave the pen and scroll for just a moment, Taehee will be arriving today.” 

Seojin chides as she pokes her head into his study. He’s only starting to stand when he hears delighted shrieks coming from the main hallway.

“Taehee-ah!”

“Seojin-unnie!!!”

He makes his way into the hallway and is graced by the sight of his wife nearly being strangled to death by a very familiar woman with a smile reminiscent of the shape of a square.

“Ah, the Kim sisters.”

“Namjoon-oppa! So good to see you.” It’s a good thing none of the handmaidens were here to witness how Taehee throws herself into his arms in a fashion that is most unbecoming of a noblewoman.

“Hello Taehee.” He says, tentatively squeezing her back.

“Taehee-ah, tell this man that even the king spends the summer season with his family.” Seojin says petulantly as she takes hold of Namjoon.

“Taehee, tell my wife that the king can afford to do that because my position serves to provide him with the necessary means to do that.” Namjoon shoots back.

Taehee looks between them, her expression changing.

“You won’t be joining us, will you?”

Namjoon smiles, mouth closed. 

“I fear I cannot join you at your father’s Northern estate.”

“Namjoon-oppa, I crossed the sea to be here.”

“It’s quite a long trip from Edo to Joseon” Seojin nods, eyes pleading for him to reconsider.

“Please leave your work for once and join us, Namjoon-oppa.”

“It’s the first time Jungkook gets to see father’s Northern estate.”

“And our father would be so pleased with your company, Oppa.”

“I really do want to show you that lake in the moonlight, my darling, it’s so lovely.”

“And it’s been so long since I’ve come back to Joseon.”

Namjoon is faced with these two women and feels himself wavering. Taehee reassures him that the work can be done while he is there, that it is acceptable for him to take his time and he knows that it’s true. Almost everyone goes away for the summer season and the political stakes in the palace lower themselves as the sun stays longer in the sky.

And then there’s Seojin. Namjoon can see it. The moon bathing the garden in it’s unearthly glow, reflecting over the lake and illuminating her in a way makes Namjoon feel weak. Dreams of his wife, lovely and pale in the moonlight, her hair loosened for him to run his fingers through it and inviting him to lose himself in her beauty.

But there’s a shadow looming over him, the Council hovering over him, the sun mercilessly keeping in time as it rises and sets. So Namjoon just shakes his head.

“I must finish it before the season is over. I won’t rest until I provide the Council fully with my duties as minister.”

Before they convince him otherwise, he turns and heads back to his study. He can’t bear to face them. And he doesn’t see Seojin’s face crumple as Taehee holds her, telling her sister.

“It’s going to be okay, Unnie.”

But it’s the summer season and too many hours of daylight can mesmerize a man out of his senses. Namjoon sits back down, fills another pen with ink and begins to write, the sun shining ominously through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, Jungkook's poem was taken from the one he wrote from Run BTS episode 56 but modified to fit the context. Concluding the first fic of the series, so far I have 3 other fics planned, each having two chapters so pls anticipate.
> 
> Also did you know that?  
> It always takes less time for a reader to leave a kudos or a comment than it does for a writer to write a fic. Pls support your fanfic writers! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Guess who watched Hamilton when it streamed yesterday and got inspired to do a whole new series! Presenting BTS meets Hamilton in a sort of historically inaccurate Joseon period drama! Planning a series of fics inspired by some of my favorite songs in the musical so hope everyone's excited. 
> 
> If you haven't been following my main fic work atm, my baby, the Brothers Kim, I talked about a thread I saw on Twitter talking about silent readers. So to quote the thread and applying this to all fics you might read on this site, it's good you enjoy reading our fics but not leaving any sort of feedback makes it literally impossible for me to know that you
> 
> a) have read it  
> b) enjoyed it  
> c) would like me to keep writing
> 
> A kudos or even a really short comment takes less than a second and it takes us writers, hours, days, even months to write. Please support your favorite Ao3 writers!! If you want to see the thread, it's on Twitter by @1995soulmates.
> 
> Speaking of Twitter, you can follow me there @siwoowrites! Still in the middle of organizing the account as it's an old fan account but it will be in order by next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
